The First Book Of Gareth
by Jenny of Earth
Summary: The First Book Of Gareth.


1 Gareth 1

The first book of Gareth, connecting the east and the west together. And so as it was, prior to only days before Seamus being shot, Gareth and him spook. Seamus said, "The gathering must go east. "Go to them and teach them of the light". And so as it was, Gareth went from New York, which is his birth town, And travelled to Philadelphia. Fear was upon that town, for dark spirits roamed. It was a cold night, and everyone hide, for they were scared. Now as he entered the city, there was a dark spirit there to meet him. It said: "How are you, what you here for? "Haven't you got some other city to go to". So Gareth yelled, "Go away old fool, for I in the name of the light tell you to go from here, "And you will never come back, as long as the light is within these walls". And the dark spirit said, "We will go, but not for long, "We will return one day to claim what is ours". And so as it was, the dark spirits left. So Gareth went to the steps of the town and said: "I am of the light, "Convert now and be saved". And all that was around converted. Because Gareth was in fear of the return of the darkness, He set a side some of his followers, and told them: "I will leave now, but I fear the darkness is on the rise again. "So now I will teach you of a chant that will get rid of them, "For they are an evil we must rid of the world. "Don't go to their ways, "The darkness is a power we must all avoid. "Now here is the Chant: 'The light command of the darkness, 'Be gone, for you need not you, for you evil is not welcome. 'May you never some back, for evermore' "Chant this, and they will go away" 

1 Gareth 2

And these were the followers, Milo of Water, Sylvia of Earth, and Jake of Fire, There were many more, who which numbers were great. And so as it was, Gareth left, going to Pittsburgh. There, he met with followers there. And he taught them: "Be great to the light, for the light is great in return. "As I am, the light is with me. "Soon the light will defeat the darkness. "Time will come when we all must convert to the light. "Ending in never ending sadness, will never happen to you, as long as you are with the light. "Die and if you believed in the light, you life might begin again". And he went to slums, for they were poor. He converted many, saying: "I was once like you, "Homeless, depressed, sad. "I came to a point when I drank strange drinks, saying, 'My life is over'. "But now I see the light, for it has saved me. "And as it was written in the 'Visions of Harold': 'What I am, I am' "Remember the light, and you will be comforted. "Within the light, were are all at home. "The light is the father we never had. "And let it be that way". And so as it was, they, they were comforted, and all of them converted. 

1 Gareth 3

And then he went to Chicago, the city by the lake. And here, no one had heard before of the light. People were there, by the lake, worshiping an idol. And Gareth told them, "Why believe in false gods, when you all know that the light is the only god there is". This made them angry, so they started to stone Gareth. He escaped with the edge of his life. Nearby, there were some homeless people, who were amazed, So they all converted to the light. They asked Gareth what the light was, so he said to them, "The light is the way of freedom, "Way of truth, for the light is of truth. "Seamus being the first follower gave me powers of the light". He then read to them the 'Book of Seamus' and the 'Letter of Samson' to them, And they were comforted. Now here are the people who he gave the power of earth to: Daniel of Earth, Cain of Earth, Tobias of Earth, Harry of Earth, and Quintana of Earth. Now here are the people who he gave the power of water to: Max of Water, Masam of Water, Benjamin of Water, Jake of Water, Zima of Water, and Fred of Water. Now here are the people who he gave the power of Air to: Josh of Air, Mike of Air, Matthew of Air. He gave none the powers of fire; for he feared they'd miss use it. 

1 Gareth 4

And he left the city of the lake, so that he could go to Des Moines. And there was a dark spirit there, who said, "Who are you, for your not Seamus? "For Seamus has been shot". Gareth wept for he was sorry of Seamus death. In anger, he said, "Die of peace of nothingness. "Let you be of nothingness". The Darkness was too strong, so he had to leave, or the darkness would kill him. And he went to Omaha, but the light told him to leave, for he was in threat. So he went to Cheyenne. He taught them there of the light, saying: "Bless be of the light, for there is nothing greater. "Convert to the light, and you will have another life. "Don't, and you life will become no more. "Chant like this to the light, when someone has died, 'Let his life go on, for the light has blessed him' "Or, 'Bless his life, for the light will bring to his next birth'. "When you marry, chant: 'Let our life carry on in the name of the light'. "And when you fell like you in pain, chant: 'Light, let this pain go away, and bless me forevermore'. "And when you are about to die, chant: 'Bless me light, and carry me in comfort to what birth you decide me of'. "And as I say, chant when you need to". They were felled with fear, and informed the constabulary that he was a thief. Therefore he had to leave, fearing his death. 

1 Gareth 5

And he went to Sacramento. As he left, a man came up to him, saying: "What new gods are you teaching of?" And Gareth replied, "Not of god, but of the light, "For the light is no god, but a path of freedom". And he then read to the man, the 'Book of Seamus' and the man was comforted. And then he went to Ogden, teach of the light, but they told him to leave. So he went San Jose, saying, "To those of San Jose, "Have you to fear of the light, "In its eyes, you all one and all. "Sit down within the light of Seamus and I, "In any eyes, you not of any path. "Side with the light, and you will have a path. "Be with me, sing with me, and chant with me. "Up to the sky, the light is not. "Look around and you will see the light, for he is all around us". "Look to you brothers and sister, they are all the light. "Stand in the light and you life will carry on into the night, I will tell you. "Has not on fear no for the light, for it is great. "It is eyes, you are one and only. "Time has come to convert". They all left, without any converting. So he spat on the ground, and went to San Francisco. There he meet Mackenzie, who had already seen the light, for the light came to him in a dream. And Gareth stayed there for two months, before heading homing, teaching of the west of light. And as it is said, "Light Bless". 


End file.
